Following the Rules
by adar13
Summary: Rule#1: A male or a female is only allowed to mate at the age of 17. Amy's society circles around the ten rules that tell when a person shall mate and other similar things. Amy is a 15 year old girl who doesn't worry about the rules much. But what happens when Shadow takes a liking in her? What will Sonic do to stop Shadow from claiming Amy? Sonamy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's me again with another story. This one will have multiple chapters in it so this will be exciting for me. I hope you guys like it! Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA does.**

**Any character that I made is MINE. This story is MINE. Thanks! **

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Rule # 1: A male or a female is only allowed to mate at the age of 17. _

_Rule# 2: If an alpha male wishes to mate with a female commoner, he may._

_Rule# 3: Only a male alpha can mate with a female younger than 17 but older than 13._

_Rule# 4: If a male commoner wishes to fight a male alpha for the same female, he may. Even if the female is younger than 17 but older than 13._

_Rule # 5: If a male or female commoner violate the first rule, they shall be isolated from the people. _

_Rule # 6: Once a male or female has reached their age to mate, the village is to help them find a mate soon._

_Rule # 7: If the male commoner wants to mate to a female who is still not ready to mate due to age, he may wait until her time._

_Rule # 8: An alpha or commoner may not kill each other to have their other's mate. _

_Rule # 9: If an alpha male or male commoner kills another for their mate, the causer-of-death must die. No exceptions._

_Rule # 10: Rules 8 and 9 are also directed to the females, alpha and commoner alike._

OoOoOoOoO

Amy's P.O.V.

Those 10 rules practically control our everyday lives. I see girls who were my neighbors, turn 17, find a mate a few weeks later, and leave. Then, another week later, I find out their pregnant with little cubs. It's the same thing everyday.

My name is Amy Rose. I'm 15 years old and I have to live in a society in which mating is an important part in expanding our tribe. I see mothers that are barely 20 years old and they have about ten children to care for. That's how necessary reproduction is in our tribe.

Of course, there are rules. The rules that control our society. Seriously, if a person finds out that somebody is doing certain "activities" during the night, they are sent away the next day. Only if that person is under 17 and/ or never completed the mating ritual are they sent away. That means that I have about 2 more years to enjoy freedom before being held down with so much responsibility.

Anyway, I was walking down the streets, greeting everybody that I passed by. Everybody knew each other, since our tribe is pretty small. The reason I wasn't home was because my best friend asked me if I could come today to help him with cleaning his house. And yes, he is a guy. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog. Already 17 and almost 18. Every girl would swoon over how handsome he was and blah blah blah.

Sure, he isn't bad looking at all. I mean, I hang out with the guy almost everyday! Usually males and females wouldn't interact in a friendly way with each other, but it wasn't against the rules, so I choose to hang out with him.

After walking about fifteen more minutes, I was finally in front of his house. It was pretty small, since he lived all alone. Males can stay with their parents all they want until they mate. They also have the choice to leave even before they mate. Same goes for the females. But I have known Sonic almost my whole life, and from what I recall, he was always independent, except when it came to chores, which were usually left for the females. That's why he called me, to do the work for him. Of course, I wasn't going to let that happen because I agreed to help him, not be his maid.

I knocked on the once. Almost immediately, the door opened to reveal a tall, dark blue hedgehog with beautiful lime green eyes. He had baggy brown pants and no shirt on top. It was the typical fashion for men and boys. Oh, and did I mention that he had a marking on his left shoulder? Well, it was like an image of the wind, although wind had no image, you could not see it or grasp it.

I've tried when I was little. I used to reach out and close my fist, hoping to see the wind that I captured, but always failed. Sonic was on the doorway with a smile that he always had when he saw me. It was then that I suddenly realized that he hadn't offered me to come in. Strange.

He would always move aside to let me in, but this time he just stood there, eyeing me up and down. I suddenly felt uncomfortable as I realized that I was wearing only a tank top and a short skirt, with no leggings.

It was extra humid today, and I hate when I don't have enough air passing through my legs to stop making them feel sticky from the sweat. Sonic rarely saw me like this, and the only times he saw me was when I was only 11 years old. And now that I'm 15, anybody can tell that I already have mature curves and thighs.

And what 17-year-old boy doesn't get a little perverted when they see a girl this exposed. I decided to break the silence, so I cleared my throat. That got him to snap out of it.

" Are you going to let me in?" I asked.

" Oh yeah, of course! Come right in.," he said, as he looked a bit embarrassed himself. I stepped in and saw that the whole place was a wreck. Clothes were everywhere and I could see some mud stains on the carpets. For a second, I actually thought he did this on purpose to make me come here. But I shook that thought away as I looked at Sonic. He seemed to be ready for something. I wonder what?

Maybe he's bracing himself in case I start scolding him, which I thought about, but later chose not to. Well, he better be scared. But I had to say something about this.

" Did stampeding elephants run through your house or something?" I asked in disbelief. How can one guy do so much damage? He just smiled when I said that. He looked at me with teasing eyes.

" Maybe," he replied. I just rolled my eyes. He _so_ did this on purpose. This is going to take forever. I groaned.

" Fine, I'll help you, but you have to do the work with me," I said, " And don't give me those puppy eyes. You're lucky I'm helping clean up the mess _you_ did," I said quickly. He knew his puppy eyes weren't going to help, so he grabbed two brooms that he had and passed one to me.

I saw him grumble about having to broom. I also heard him saying that " sweeping is for females." When we were hardly halfway cleaning through the living, I heard him say," I'm never going to this again." He better not.

OoOoOoOoO

After we finished cleaning his whole house, we ate little bit salad and beans. We were both spent from the workout that we did, since he messed up his garden as well. Seriously, I bet he just used his super speed to mess up the house in just three minutes. The cleaning took us three_ hours_!

I'm going to _kill _this hedgehog.

We were just talking about the accident Sonic had with the dishes and the fact that he didn't know where to put them! How ignorant can this hedgehog be?! Oh well, that's what I like about him.

We suddenly heard trumpets in the distance. We immediately recognized the tune that it played. Also, a trumpet is played only when the alpha male and his family are going to pass through the village.

I've only seen the alpha male once, and that was when I was 5-years-old and he was 10. Sonic was only eight. He was a black and red hedgehog who looked similar to Sonic when he was younger. I don't know how he looks now, so I won't lie about his appearance.

I could see everybody going inside and tidying up their houses to look presentable to the alpha. At least Sonic and me cleaned his house before we even knew the alpha was coming. Suddenly, I saw everybody crowding the streets to greet the new alpha. Sonic and me got closer to see him. At first, I could see the alpha's father, Dan, and his mother, Kyra. She looked as beautiful as ever. Ever since I saw her when I was 5, I wondered who could be as beautiful as her.

Finally, after some pushing and saying, " excuse me" may times, occasionally stepping on people's shoes and them glaring at me, while I gave apologetic looks to all of the victims, I saw the alpha.

He looked the same, but much more mature, obviously. Same black and red quills. He looked just like Sonic, but at the end of his quills, they pointed upward, and he had white chest hair. The most eye-catching thing of all was his crimson eye.

While I stared at him waving and smiling at the people surrounding him, I heard the people yell out his name.

" Shadow! Shadow! Shadow! May he succeed in leadership and help us expand!" they all shouted.

So, Shadow is his name. Interesting.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Okay, what do you think? I would appreciate it if you make reviews to this story. Next chapter won't come in a while because I have many projects to do at school. I was luckily able to finish this today.**

**Also, if you paid attention, the rules in the beginning play a big part in this story if you haven't noticed. Hope guys liked it! I'll try to write as soon as possible.**

**Peace out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am guys! I know I said that I might not make another update soon, but I couldn't help it! My hands were literally twitching from the fact that I don't have time to write. But luckily, I squeezed this chapter in. Damn teachers and their damn projects. Anyway, hope you guys like!**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the hedgehog belongs to SEGA (unfortunately), but Dan and Kyra belong to me. Also, this story is MINE.**

**Enjoy!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Rule # 2: If an alpha male wishes to mate with a female commoner, he may._

_Rule # 3: Only a male alpha can mate with a female younger than 17 but older than 13._

OoOoOoOoO

Sonic's P.O.V.

I could tell that Amy was suddenly interested in Shadow, for some unknown reason. The crowd already dispersed after a few minutes of crowding him and his family. They said that they were going to come again tomorrow but they didn't give a reason why. Usually the alphas would come because something is going on with the family or they are just checking to make sure that everything is in order.

Last time they came through the village was when I was eight years old. They had to come due to a problem with some other commoners who were doing certain "activities", even though they were under-age. The last I heard of them was that they were sent to a place outside of the village.

Amy probably doesn't remember much due to her age. She was pretty young when she first saw Shadow. Me and Amy were walking to our houses. She had to go to the different direction, so we said good-bye and went to our opposite directions.

When I got home, I saw Tails sitting on the couch. When he heard the door open and close, he turned around with his little childish smile. I'm surprised he's here.

" Sooo, why are you here? I thought you had to do things with your mother?" I asked. The reason I messed up my place was so that Amy would come, since Tails was supposed to be with his mom.

" Well," he started off slowly, " I kind of snuck away from my mom, but I'll help later. I just wanted to hang out with you. I noticed that you looked a bit peeved when Amy was paying more attention to Shadow than you." He laughed a bit.

Oh, trying to be the wise guy? " Hey, I see the way you look at Cream when you're near her. I also see your look when a guy is near her. Sometimes I think that you have certain feelings for that little rabbit friend of yours." I could see Tails blushing. I really love teasing this guy.

I sat on the couch and waited for Tails to stop blushing. After what felt like forever, Tails got out of his flustered state and decided to speak.

" I can tell that you like Amy. It's not hard to tell. I see you stare at her whenever she is not looking. You want to claim her don't you?" he asked. This guy can seriously read me like an open book, but Amy can do it even better.

" Maybe I do want her, but I can't have her. She's too young and I don't think I can wait much longer," I said. " If you really want her, you should wait for her."

" Easy for you to say. You won't understand. People from the village are pressuring me to find a mate soon. And what if someone claims her before me?" I asked. " Only if Shadow takes a liking in her, then you won't be able to claim her. And almost everybody in the village knows that you haven't mated because of Amy."

I decided to end this conversation. This was one of the topics I feel uncomfortable talking about in front of people. " Can we just stop talking about this, please? Lets just change the subject." I said. He seemed a bit upset that I didn't want to show my feelings about Amy.

It was quiet for a few minutes when he decided to speak up. " How was your day?" he asked. I just chuckled. I suddenly remembered that I didn't tell him about me messing up my house and the huge cleanup after.

OoOoOoOoO

Amy's P.O.V.

The next day, I just woke up to hear the trumpets again. I forgot that they were supposed to through here again. I wonder for what though. I changed into the same clothing as yesterday because I could already feel the humidity setting in.

After changing, I went downstairs to eat an apple so that I can go to Sonic's place. But before I could even step outside, my mom shoved a little basket full of fruits. I gave her a questioning look.

" It's for Shadow and his parents, " my mother said. I raised my eyebrows a bit, like if I was saying, " why?"

My mom let out a very obvious distressed sigh. " We have to show formality at least. We can't give off the impression like we're barbarians."

With a roll of the eyes, I went outside to see Shadow and his parents outside. I suddenly then realized that my mom sent me because she didn't want to seem like a fool.

So as to retain her dignity, she sent me, the dummy, to take her place. Such a loving mother that I have. I took in a deep breath and walked up to them.

Once I was about five feet away from them, they all had their eyes on me. I want to disappear at this instant. I suddenly became wary that some of the villagers were watching me.

I guess I'm the only one that is brave enough to get close to them… alone. Once I was in front of them, I saw Shadow look at me up and down.

He was checking me out! Shadow the _alpha_ was checking me, a _commoner_, out! I suddenly decided to speak up.

" I brought you these as a …" what was this for?! Damnit, come on, think! " As a… congratulatory gift for our new leader!" I said as I out-stretched my arms to hand Shadow the basket of fruits. Shadow looked at his parents with a look that I didn't recognize. They gave him a look that said, " if you say so."

He suddenly turned to face me and smiled.

Oh dear Chaos, this guy was _gorgeous._

" Would you mind taking a walk with me?" he asked. I just nodded when I realized that I still had the basket in my hands.

" What about the gift?" I asked. He took the basket from my hands and gave it to his parents. He reached out his hand and I took it after a moment of hesitance.

OoOoOoOoO

I was seriously sweating balls here, even though I didn't have any. Shadow was holding my hands and I was freaking out.

I never felt this excited and terrified in my life. Why was he walking with me? I'm nothing more than a commoner. I don't have an important part in the society.

After a few minutes of walking, he stopped by a lake. He turned and looked at me straight in the eye.

" I know you don't know me, but I know a lot about you. I saw you yesterday in the crowd and I immediately felt attracted to you. I asked people about you and they told me many good things about you, and I am in need of a mate. The problem is, I haven't been so attracted to person in all this time, but I can't help feel different around you," he said.

" Let me make this simple." He took a deep breath," will you be my mate?"

Oh please, someone help me.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Sooooooo, what do you think? I would really like it if you leave reviews. Anyway, got to go and start my project. Please R&R, I would appreciate it.**

**Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it's me again with another chapter! I really am glad for all the reviews you guys have given me. Anyway, I know it seemed a **_**little **_**bit weird that Shadow knew stuff about Amy, so I made a part telling you how he knows about her. **

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA. This story is MINE. Dan and Kyra belong to me.**

**Enjoy!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Shadow's P.O.V._

_I was passing through the crowds of people, feeling very bored. I just wanted to go home and talk with the hunters. They always had interesting stories about beasts and how their courage saved them from being shred to pieces._

_But I couldn't go home right now. My mom and dad told me that the village had never seen me for the last 9 years, meaning that they only saw me when I was one year old._

_I looked into the crowd. I could see them praising me and my parents. Many girls around my age seemed to swoon over me. I guess that's a good when I am at the age to mate._

_I suddenly looked to the side to see a pink hedgehog that seemed to be half the age as me. Even if she was little, she was really pretty. I looked straight at her and she started to blush a little. _

_I then looked a little to the side of her to find a blue hedgehog right next to her. He noticed me staring at the pink hedgehog and saw her blushing. He then had a scowl on his face as she continued to look flustered._

_I smirked at the way she looked embarrassed. I'll probably talk to her later._

_OoOoOoOoO_

_I saw her talking with a little bunny girl. She seemed about the same age. I was about to walk up to her to talk to the pink hedgehog when the blue hedgehog got in front of me._

_I stepped aside and was about to start walking again when he blocked my path again. I knew something was up with this hedgehog._

" _What do you want?" I asked. This guy was delaying me from talking to her._

" _I want you to stay away from Amy, you don't even know her," he said with a menacing voice, but that didn't faze me._

" _Are you forgetting who you are talking to? I'm an alpha. In a few years I'm going to take over my dad's position and lead this tribe," I said with a calm and collective voice. He seemed to be angered even more. Good._

" _Just stay away from her. She's not yours and the both of you are not even at the right age to mate," he said defensively. I smirked. This hedgehog was really obvious. _

" _And you're not ready to mate either, so that means that she is not yours to protect." That seemed to have touched a nerve because he glared at me and balled his fists together. _

_He then forced himself to relax. Without saying another word, I turned around and left, but that didn't stop me from asking other people about her. Ever since that day, I had been yearning to have as my mate._

_OoOoOoOoO_

Sonic's P.O.V.

Where's Amy? She would usually be here by now. I made her favorite breakfast so that she wouldn't go the whole day starving. Ok, just calm down and call Tails over so that you don't have to be so lonely.

After a few minutes, he came in without knocking and flopped on the couch. Now I know why Amy hates it when I do that.

" So, why isn't Amy here? She would usually be laughing her butt off at this time with you," he asked. I sighed as I took a seat in front of Tails so that he can see me better.

" That's the problem, she would usually be here about ten minutes after the sun has come up," I explained. He seemed shocked. " What?" I asked.

" She comes here _that _early! I'm just _barely_ waking up at that time!" he exclaimed. I sighed exasperatedly. He's changing the subject here!

" Look, what if Amy is in danger? What if she wa-" he suddenly interrupted me.

" Whoa! First off, hold your horses. Second, this tribe is like the safest there is! Plus, there is real danger _outside_ the border, and I know that Amy isn't a risky girl. And stop being so worried! It's not like the world ended!" he reasoned. He was right. Amy never liked taking risks.

" Then why isn't she here?" I asked Tails, as if he knew.

" I don't know! Why don't we go around and ask some people," He suggested.

I nodded at that and rose from the chair. I went through the door with Tails and we went our separate ways. He had to go help his dad with some stuff, and he didn't want to leave him hanging.

Maybe I should go ask her mother, since Amy always told her mom where she was going.

When I got to her house, her mom was there cooking some of her delicious soup. She greeted me like always with a warm smile and a cheery hello.

" How are you Sonic? What brings you here?" She asked. This woman was always so kind.

" I was wondering where Amy was. She didn't come to my house this morning like she usually does. Did she tell you where she went?" I asked.

Her face fell into guiltiness.

" Shadow asked her to go with her to the lake with him this morning. I don't know for what, but his parents told me that he was going to want some time alone with her for a few minutes today. That's why he and his parents came back today."

No, he is going to ask her. He's an alpha, meaning he can claim her if he wants. But she can't say yes. She barely knows the guy. This is bad, really bad.

" Thanks, I appreciate that you told me."

She gave me an apologetic look, " I am so sorry, I didn't remember. But you can't do anything now," she said.

" I'll try," I mumbled to myself. I knew chances were slim, but I can try. I ran off into the woods when I saw the lake. I saw him take her hands and start saying stuff that I couldn't quite catch.

Suddenly, I heard him say," Will you be my mate?"

No Amy. Please say no. She looked hesitant and surprised. Her mouth was wide open; making it even more obvious that she was caught off guard.

I then heard her say the words that made my whole world stop spinning.

"_Okay"_

OoOoOoOoO

I rushed out of there as fast as I could after I heard her accept. How can she do this to me? _Because she didn't know you had feelings for her, idiot. _But why did it have to be him? She doesn't even know him.

In a few minutes, I saw the both of them walking out of the woods. I know she saw me. I could see it in eyes. She knew that I felt betrayed.

Only one thing was passing through my mind.

I missed my opportunity to claim her, because I was too scared.

OoOoOoOoO

**Aww, poor Sonic. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and everything! And if you haven't read my trailers, you should. Details are in the trailers, so you can read it there. Please R&R.**

**Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there people! It's me again after a while, but it is not my fault. My teacher has been cramming things up my arse with homework and projects. Anyway, since I finished my project just two days ago, I managed to write this and post it for you guys to read. **

**Also, this is a SONAMY story. I will never do shadamy. I think that shadamy is good as a brother sister relationship. And if you haven't checked out my trailers for a new story that I want to write, please check it out. I need as many reviews I can get to know which story I should write. Please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA does (sadly). This story is MINE. Dan and Kyra belong to ME.**

**Enjoy!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Amy's P.O.V

I saw Sonic look at me as I walked out of the woods with Shadow. I know that he saw the whole thing because the second I said yes to Shadow, I felt this gust of wind.

I turned my head away from Sonic for a second to listen to what Shadow's parents were going to tell me. " I am very proud of you both. I hope that Shadow will take care of you and will be a good father after you two mate and have cubs," Kyra said.

Cubs, at the age of fifteen. That's too young in my opinion. I turned my head to find that Sonic wasn't there anymore. I want to talk to him and ask what's wrong.

" I'm going to come to see you tomorrow so that we can hang out. Is that ok with you?" I snapped out of my daze and looked at Shadow. His crimson eyes looked at my jade eyes. But it didn't feel the same as when I look into Sonic's eyes, which looked like the greenest grass there is.

Whenever I would look into Sonic's eyes, I would feel this warmth in me and I start having butterflies in my stomach. With Shadow, I felt the same, the warmth was never there.

" No, I won't be doing anything tomorrow, so I'll see you," I said with a smile. He smiled back at me and left with his parents.

Now, to go and find Sonic. But first, I'm going to talk with my mom. I am still pretty upset that she had practically fooled me into giving Shadow and his family a fruit basket.

When I went inside, I saw my mom sitting with someone. I saw her trying to comfort him. As I got closer, I heard my mom saying something like she didn't know and how she wouldn't have done that if she had known about it. I can finally see that person now that I was about 4 feet away from them.

It was Sonic! He was here, I can't believe it! But why is he crying? The only time I saw him cry was when his mother died due to sickness. It was a really tough time in Sonic's life. He wouldn't even smile, which is really unlike him.

I remember that he smiled after 3 months. I got really emotional.

OoOoOoOoO

_I was sitting with Sonic near a lake outside the woods. We were being rebellious by going outside the village walls. I had wanted some time alone with Sonic after a whole week without seeing him. _

_I felt a cold autumn breeze brush against my fur. I shivered. I was only wearing a short-sleeved shirt and a knee-length skirt. " So, it's pretty chilly outside, huh?" I said. He looked at me intensely and eyed me, watching me as I rubbed my arms to try to keep warm. He didn't say anything though. I gritted my teeth._

_This guy is so complicated. He sees me freezing (it wasn't even that cold. It was just me exaggerating) and doesn't do anything… or even _say_ anything. I glared at him, but I quickly subsided the look. His mother just died a few months ago and I can't blame him for his gloomy attitude._

_I looked at the lake. We would come here a lot when we haven't seen each other for some time. I suddenly got an idea. I got up, making Sonic look at me with a questioning look._

" _Wanna swim in the lake with me?" I asked. He shook his head. I growled in annoyance as he continued to look at me. I took off my clothing, leaving only my undergarments. He gave me an embarrassed look. He never really saw me like this, and since I am going through puberty, he could notice that my chest was growing._

_I grabbed his hands and dragged him into the water. He tried to get out, but I held onto him like glue. He groaned and once more pulled him back, but this time I pulled so hard that we both fell in the water. I was laughing my head off as I saw the both of us completely drenched in water._

_He seemed to be disgusted by it. Water and Sonic were never really best buddies since day one. I splashed some more water on him. He didn't seem to appreciate that._

" _What? Don't tell me you're afraid of a little water," I teased. I started making chicken sounds as I folded my arms to make them look like wings. While I flapped my "wings", I started walking as a chicken as well. He had a determined face and splashed some water on me as well._

_I gasped. Oh, he was going to get it. We then started to be all childish and started splashing water at each other and occasionally slip on the rocks. I jumped on him to make him stop. Since we were on the shallow end we rolled a little on the rocks. After we stopped, Sonic was on top of me, laughing._

" _You're laughing! You're smiling! You don't know how happy that makes me feel," I said. He just smiled at how emotional I was getting. A moment of silence passed through us. We were breathing heavily as I looked deeply into his eyes. Even in the cold water, his body on top of mine made me feel warm. It was the best feeling I ever had. His eyes flickered to my lips but went back to look into my eyes. He then shook his head. He stood up and reached out his hand so that I can take it. The warm feeling left, but the smile on his face hasn't subsided. I took his hand and he pulled me up._

_After putting my clothes back on, we both walked back into the village, not caring if people gave us weird looks. All that mattered was that I got him to smile._

OoOoOoOoO

I shook my head as I came back to reality. I got closer and put a hand on Sonic's shoulder. He jumped by the sudden touch. H turned around and that was when I saw his face. His eyes were a bit red from the crying. I had to talk to him.

" Can I talk to him for a minute mom?" I asked. She nodded, got up from the couch, and went into her room. I crouched in front of Sonic.

" Are you ok? Is something wrong?" I needed to know what was causing him to cry.

"It's none of your business," he answered harshly. I winced at the tone. He never talked to me like that. " Well of course it's my business. I want to help you!"

He turned away from me.

" Just go away Amy. You can't do anything about it."

His attitude was getting the better of me. It's like he was _begging_ for me to start a fight." Why don't you go with_ Shadow_, since I'm just wasting your time."

" Shadow has nothing to do with this," I said. Why would he even mention Shadow?

" And why the hell would you even bring him up?" I asked.

He looked away and was starting to fidget. He seemed to be having a battle inside mind. " Well? Why did you bring hi-"

" Don't mate with him!" he cried out desperately. My eyes widened.

" What are you talking about? Why don't you want me to be with him?" I questioned.

" Because" he said, trying to avoid the question.

"Because what?" I urged. He shrugged nonchalantly, but he seemed to fidget even more." Sonic, why don't you want me to ma-"

"Because I love you!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Oooh! Ok, I will probably post another chapter in about one or two weeks. Again, if you haven't read my trailers, please do. I would also appreciate it if you left reviews. It makes me so happy that people are actually the follows, favorites, and reviews. Thanks so much! And read my trailers!**

**Peace out! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! It's me again with another chapter after a while. And thank you guys for the reviews, follows, and favorites! It means a lot to me. Anyway, if you haven't read a new story that I started yesterday called Unexpected. I would appreciate it if you can read that as well. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA. This story is MINE and Kyra and Dan belong to ME.**

**Ages:**

**Shadow: 20**

**Amy: 15**

**Sonic: 17**

**Tails: 14**

**Enjoy!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

" _Come on Sonic! Why do you have to leave for almost a whole winter?" I asked. Sonic took my face in his hands as he looked into my eyes tenderly. Since he was at the age to start hunting, he was going to go on his first hunt. And I know for a fact that in the winter, it's almost impossible to find big enough prey._

" _I want to go Amy. I promise that I'll come back in one piece in the spring," he said. I looked back into his eyes, feeling that warmth once again. I suddenly pushed him away, playfully. _

" _Fine, but if you come with even _one_ little scratch, I will never forgive you," I said as I stuck my nose up in the air while crossing my arms, showing that I meant what I said._

_He sighed, but then smiled. " Don't worry," he said. Sonic then grabbed my hand and made me look straight into his eyes._

" _I won't _ever_ leave you. And that is a promise."_

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Five months couldn't have gone any slower. Everyday I hoped that Sonic would come home safely. I could tell that other females were feeling really lonely due to the absence of their mates. And for some weird reason, I couldn't help but feel the same way as them._

_I was waiting eagerly at the edge of the village with the rest of the females around me. We were there waiting for the men to come back from the hunt._

_After a while of waiting, I could hear singing from far away. Suddenly, I see a huge group of men walking and singing merrily. I couldn't wait any longer. This was torture to me as they slowly started to seem to become bigger and bigger, coming closer and closer. _

_I just wanted to run to the crowd of men, find Sonic, and hug him until he no longer has any air left in his lungs. I wanted to look into those bright green eyes filled with energy. I wanted to bury my nose into his chest, wanting to smell the way he smelled of the wind._

_The group of men reached us, immediately going to each other's mate in the crowd. I pushed through small spaces between the people, trying to find Sonic._

_There he is, looking much more mature than he was five months ago. I ran up to him and gave him one of my best bear hugs. He seemed surprised from the sudden hug, but happily embraced me back. For the first time in a really long time, I felt his soft fur, smelt his scent of the wind, and saw his bright green eyes._

" _You don't know how much I missed you," I said in a muffled voice. He hugged me tighter. I suddenly heard him speak._

" _Let's go to the lake. It's quiet there," he whispered. I nodded. I haven't seen him months. Why wouldn't I want some quality time with him?_

" _Sure."_

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Silence. Five months we haven't seen each other and there was nothing to talk about._

_What the HELL!_

_I sighed deeply, making Sonic look at me with an intense look. I suddenly felt uncomfortable. I bit my lip softly. After a few minutes of walking in silence, we made it to the lake._

_We turned to each other, waiting for the other to talk. I couldn't stand the silence between us. It was as if silence was something foreign in our friendship._

_Out of nowhere, he shoved me a little and said," tag!" He then started running with his incredible speed, wanting me to start following. I grinned. We hadn't had a game of tag for a really long time._

_I darted towards him, but he was too fast for me. He jumped between trees and over rocks. I was running out of breath after a while. He seemed to notice because he started to slow down near a hill._

_I took this opportunity and jumped on him, making him lose balance and taking me down with him. We both rolled down the hill without letting go of each other. At the bottom of the hill, there was an abandoned burrow._

_Unfortunately, we ended up inside the burrow, with me on the bottom and Sonic on top. We were both laughing our heads off when I realized in the position we were in. A part of me said to push him off, but the other half told me to not._

_I could feel his breath on my face as we breathed heavily. His arms were on either side of me, and his body was pressed against mine. I could feel the heat radiating off of him._

_He came closer. His body was pressed even more against mine. It was impossible to push him off. The intense feeling that was passing through me was hard to deny._

_Instead of me pushing him off, he got off me and crept out of the hole. I suddenly blushed furiously. What is wrong with me? Why didn't I push him away? These feelings that I've been having frequently is making me lose control._

_This can't keep happening. I got out of the hole as well and we both went back to the village to celebrate the arrival of the men. I then punched Sonic on the arm._

" _You luckily don't have a scratch."_

_OoOoOoOoO_

" Because I love you!" he said. Why now did he have to say this!? Couldn't he say that _before_ I met Shadow?! What was keeping him from saying this!

I didn't say any of this. Words just couldn't come out of my mouth. There were so many things that were passing through my mind but I couldn't even utter a sound.

My mouth was wide open from the sudden confession that he blurted out. My eyes wide in shock. I guess my mom heard this too because I could hear her whistle for a while and then started singing, probably to block out the noise.

So much for privacy.

After a while of silence, except for the singing from my mother, I managed to say at least a sentence.

" I-I don't know what to say," I muttered. He had annoyed expression on his face.

" That's it? That's all your going to say? Here I am, confessing something that I have wanted to tell you since we were children, and you're saying that you _don't know what to say_!?" he bantered. I swallowed hard. I looked away from him. I couldn't stand this sudden turn of events.

One day we were happily playing around and joking, and the next day we're all fighting and bickering. The next thing I said made me regret saying afterwards.

" I never loved you and never will Sonic. Just leave, you're wasting your time here."

_Liar. You lied straight through your teeth. You did care about him and still do._

With that said, he turned around and left without another word.

OoOoOoOoO

_You see, just like I predicted. She rejected me completely._

I slammed the door the minute I reached my house. I headed towards the couch, but was surprised to see Tails. He jumped from the bang of the door and turned around to greet me.

Instead, he looked at me and his face turned from eagerness to sympathy. I sat down next to him, trying to vent off the anger towards that damn Shadow. He was the first to speak.

" I guess it didn't go well with Amy," he predicted. " I heard that she is going to be Shadow's new mate in a few days," he also added. I didn't say anything. He decided to talk again.

" Too bad you can't claim her now. At least a lot of females are interested in you," he said. I registered what he just said. I then remembered one of the rules.

" When is the mating ritual taking place?" I asked all of a sudden. Tails looked at me. He knew I was planning something.

" Two days from now," he said, worried. I smiled.

" I think I can still have a second chance," I said.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Whooo! I can't wait until the next part! I bet you guys already know what Sonic is planning. If you don't remember the rules, just go to chapter 1 and you can see the rules there.**

**Anyway, thanks guys for the reviews, follows, and favorites. It would make my day if you read my new story, Unexpected. I would appreciate it.**

**By the way, in the flashback, Amy was 13 years old and Sonic 16.**

**Peace Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Sorry for not updating this sooner. I am just really busy with moving and everything that I don't have enough time to write. I hope you like this chapter. This chapter was a filler and **_**maybe**_** the next chapter will be the mating ceremony. I'll think about it.**

**By the way, don't be so mean to Amy. She's just confused by the sudden change of events in her life.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA (also includes the whole Sonic gang). This story is MINE, and Dan and Kyra belong to me.**

**Make sure to R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Shadow was already at the door the next day, waiting for me to come out so that we can take a walk together. I was just about to come out the door when I felt pretty uncomfortable in the lower area.

I had excused him for a minute and ran straight to the bathroom. As I lowered my skirt, I silently begged that it was just a false sign.

_Please not now. Please not now._

I looked at my panties and saw a stain of blood. I groaned loudly as I silently cursed to myself. **(A/N**:** Girl, I know how you feel at the moment. Why do girls have to go through this?)** No wonder it was feeling hotter than usual this morning.

I grabbed a pad and did my business there so that I don't have to suffer from a bursting bladder later in the day.

I exited the bathroom and walked up to Shadow with a smile on my face. I just hope he couldn't smell anything.

And you might be asking why I know Shadow might notice that I smell weird since I have my period. Well, after an embarrassing moment with Sonic when I first had my period, the statement he made that day has never left my mind.

_OoOoOoOoO_

_I just woke and walked to the bathroom when I felt a wet sensation down there. I broke into a run and sat on the toilet. I took of my pants to see a red stain._

_The smell of iron filled my nose, as I finally understood what it was._

_Blood._

_My eyes widened as realization struck me. It was an indication that I'm fertile. It was a sign that girls were eager to have once we reach to puberty._

_And me? No way was I eager to have blood coming out of my… private area. The only thing I could do now is to call my mom calmly so as not to worry her._

" _MOOOOOOOOOOOM!"_

_So much for being calm Amy._

_OoOoOoOoO_

_I readjusted my pants again for the hundredth time these past 2 minutes._

" _Mooom," I whined," why do I have to wear this? It's so uncomfortable!" I fixed my pants again._

" _Well honey, you're going to have to get used to it!" she said very cheerily. _

_I groaned as I fixed once again this so called 'pad'. It's supposed to keep the blood from passing through the pants that I had on. I don't see why girls are so eager to this._

_I wish I could have gotten my period when hell freezes over. In other words… never. And my mother told me that it happens every _month_._

_Who can deal with these pads every month!? I wanted to cry from the sudden turn of events._

_Just yesterday I was smiling and laughing with no blood and now there's blood under. Oh well, I guess I'll have to deal with this. _

_Then, I heard a knock on the door. I wonder who it is._

" _Honey, can you get the door!" my mom yelled from the kitchen. I dragged myself to the front door and opened it. Sonic was standing there with a smile on his face._

" _Ready to go to the lake?" he whispered. My mom didn't like it when we went there, so we lied. I know, typical teenage behavior._

_I nodded in response to his question. My mom already knew that I was going outside with him today, so I took his hand and we started walking to the lake._

_After a while of calm silence, I heard Sonic sniffing around for something. I looked at him curiously and asked him what was wrong._

" _I just smell something weird. It's really strong though. I smelled it from other females sometimes, but this particular smell that I can sense right now is kind of… I don't know. I guess… _turning me on_._

_I looked away and hid my blush. Oh my goodness. I'm freaking out here! After a few minutes, he stopped sniffing and just started to talk to me._

_While we were talking, I just couldn't get what he said out of my mind._

_OoOoOoOoO_

And that my friends, has scarred my mind forever. I just hope that he can't smell me. After what happened to me once, I don't want it to happen again.

" So, you ready?" Shadow asked. I smiled and took his hand. The minute I took his hand in mine, I felt a sort of coldness in me. It was like my gut was warning me from something.

I shook off that feeling and just continued to walk with. Now wasn't the time to ponder about the strange feeling that I had a few seconds ago.

All was quiet when Shadow broke the ice. Good thing, I was starting to feel uneasy in the stomach

" Would you like to see my home, since you already showed me yours," he suggested. I thought about it. It might be good that I see his house, since I am going to be his mate tomorrow.

" Sure, it's better that I get prepared now than tomorrow," I casually said. " I mean, we are going to be mates tomorrow," I added.

For some reason, I shuddered inwardly. When those words came out of my mouth, I felt these chills running up and down my spine. They weren't to pleasing ones though.

Shadow just smiled and lead me to a different direction. I didn't know where we were going, but after a few minutes of walking rather quickly, I saw this _huge_ house in the distance.

Ok, maybe it isn't _that_ huge, but it's pretty big. Heck, it's bigger than any other house in the village! When we were right in front of it, the door opened to reveal a bat that looked older than me, but was still pretty young.

" Hello Shadow, back so soon?" she asked.

" Yes, I came here to show Amy the house she's going to stay in after tomorrow," Shadow said. That chilling feeling came again, but I just ignored it.

The bat shot me a smile and greeted me. Her smile made me feel warm inside, like when my mother would hug or kiss me on the cheek. She extended out her hand and I took it.

" The name is Rouge. I've heard so much about you and how wonderful you are," she said. I laughed nervously. It seems that I'm quite known nowadays.

" I'm guessing that you already know my name, so I'm just going to say," I paused to add effect," it's nice to meet you!" I exclaimed happily.

After greeting each other, Shadow took me around the house and showed me the different rooms they have.

" So, you live with your parents, right?" I asked. There were too many rooms for just one person living here.

" Of course, but their room is upstairs and mine is down here," he explained. I just nodded now that I understood about the amount of rooms in the house.

" So the house mostly has bedrooms than living rooms and kitchens?" I asked. He nodded as well.

" Yes, that's why Rouge and other girls that you haven't met are here. They come here everyday to help clean the house. In return, we give them a daily amount of seeds," he explained.

Oh, right, I didn't tell you guys why seeds are used. Anyway, seeds are used to trade fruits and vegetables or everyday objects. They are even used to grow crops.

Just so you know.

I sat down on the bed and supported my head with my hands. Shadow just looked at me and stayed standing near the doorway.

" Well, that's good. At least they get paid back for the work they do," I said. Suddenly, I heard the front door open and Shadow's parents call for him. He excused himself and left.

I sighed as I waited for Shadow to come back. Meanwhile, I looked around the room. There were only a few cabinets and a desk.

Curiosity got the best of me and I opened one of the cabinets. There were papers scattered inside. I was about to grab one of the papers when I heard someone clear their throat.

I immediately froze in place. I heard footsteps coming closer to me when I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

I turned around to see Rouge behind me. I let out a sigh of relief. I can't imagine what would have happened if Shadow caught me snooping around his room.

" I wouldn't look into his things if I were you," Rouge said cautiously. The way she said that seemed to catch my attention. She seemed frightened of something.

I decided to push these thoughts aside. It was probably my mind fooling me. I closed the cabinet and looked at her. I noticed that she had a mature body, signifying that she was in her early twenties.

As I looked at her, I saw a mark on her shoulder. It seemed really familiar. It's the same mark that every mated woman has. It means that she has been already taken.

In other words, she is no longer a virgin.

" Do you have any children?" I asked without planning to. She smiled at me. She reached into a pocket that she had and took out something. She handed it to me, holding it as if it was something cherished to her.

I took it and realized that it was a picture. She was in it with a red echidna. There was also a boy that seemed to be about five years old. His fur was red and his eyes were the same as the red echidna, but he was a bat like Rouge.

" The echidna is my mate. His name is Knuckles," Rouge explained while pointing at Knuckles. " The little boy is my son. His name is Tyler. He's a great little guy," she said.

I smiled. I wonder sometimes how it's like to have a child. I gave the photo back to her and got off the bed.

" That's a cute boy you have there. I hope you raise him well," I said. She smiled at me while putting the photo back into her pocket.

Shadow then came into the room, startling the both of us. He came to my side and looked at me.

" You ready to leave?" he asked. I nodded and looked back at Rouge.

" I hope we can be great friends," I said. She smiled and hugged me. She then whispered something into my ear.

Shadow and I walked out of the house a few seconds later. The rest of the day felt like a blur. All I could think of was what Rouge whispered to me.

I was in my room, already in my pajamas. It was dark soon, meaning that I had to go to sleep. Tomorrow's the big day, and for some reason, I don't want to be with Shadow.

At first, I was excited to be with Shadow. Now, I'm having these strange feelings that made me feel uneasy. I don't like it.

As my eyes were starting to close, Rouge's words passed through my mind again.

" Be careful Amy, not everybody seems to be the person they really are inside."

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Oh, shit's about to get real! What does Rouge mean about that? And Amy has her period! I feel soo bad for her. **

**Amy: Ya think?! Before, you make me hurt Sonic's feelings and now you're making me bleed from there!**

**Me: Well sorry! I was trying to make this seem realistic! It's not like you're the only one!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed and make sure to review!**

**Peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wooh! Ok, I decided to be nice and decided and didn't make this as a filler. Seriously, fillers are so damn boring! Anyway, I'm keeping you from reading, so I'm gonna go into the corner of my room. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA. Dan and Kyra belong to me. And this story is MINE.**

**Enjoy!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Rule # 4: If a male commoner wishes to fight a male alpha for the same female, he may. Even if the female is younger than 17 but older than 13._

_OoOoOoOoO_

When I was a little girl, I always wondered how I would look like if I were bald. Now I'm starting to think that my mother wants to see me with a bald spot on my head.

" YYOOOUUUCHH! Mom! You're hurting me!" I whined as my mom kept pulling on my quills with my brush. Today's the day of the mating ceremony and I can't help but feel queasy.

" Well suck it up! This is _nothing _compared to giving birth, honey," my mom said as she grabbed my cheek and squeezed it. Hard.

I looked back into the mirror to see that my cheek had turned red from the abuse. The worst part about all of this is that my mom kept pulling my hair. Any second now, she'll have a huge quill ball in her hands.

And having my period wasn't helping at all.

I managed to look out the window and noticed that the sky was grey. Great (that rhymes! Well… kind of), it's my mating ceremony and it's going to rain.

After about… 3 hours, my mom finally stopped pulling and yanking my quills. I looked into the mirror and couldn't believe what I saw.

My hair was braided perfectly. My mom had put flowers of all shapes, sizes, and colors. I then saw a white rose that was placed between my ear.

My mother came up from behind me and put her chin on my shoulder. She smiled and rubbed my arms in a gentle way.

" My little girl is all grown up," she said. Tears were starting to fall from her eyes. " I remember the day of my mating ceremony. I used my mother's dress that day, and now you will wear it today."

She went to her bed and took out a box from underneath. She opened it and took out a white, long dress. It was in the form of a corset, making it easier for me to put it on without messing up my hair, since it had a zipper.

She handed it to me with such care… maybe even more care than when she carried me as a baby. As I had it in my hands, I could feel the soft material that it was made of.

I then looked at my mom. Am I ready for this? Am I ready for a lifetime of dedication?

" Mom, I don't think I can do this. I don't think I'm ready for this," I said as I looked at her. She hugged me and rubbed my back in a soothing manner.

" You think I was ready? I was only seventeen for goodness sake. I didn't even know your father very well. Hell, we even made you the night of the ceremony," she said.

I backed away from her and covered my red face with my hands.

" Oh, mom! I don't need to know that!" I exclaimed. Then, images started to flash through my mind.

" Oh, the images! They are rotting my brain!" I covered my eyes and tried to push those images away. She just laughed and told me to put on the dress.

And to think that I will have to do those type of activities.

Not tonight though.

OoOoOoOoO

Me and Tails were already at the sight where the ceremony would take place. I have to admit, they did a good job at organizing this in such a short time.

People from the village didn't even bother to fix themselves up. Even I didn't fix myself up. I don't really see what the point is about dressing up. Neither did all these people. I then felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned to see Amy's mom in back of me. She had a wide smile as I turned towards her.

" Seems to me that you're excited," I said with a forced smile. I was seriously dreading this day. Amy's mom didn't seem to notice my very obvious fake smile.

" Of course I am! My daughter is finally going to be the mate of Shadow!" she exclaimed. I clenched my fists when she said his name.

After that, we just talked about different things while we waited for the ceremony to begin. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Shadow's parents finally decided to talk.

Not wanting to really pay attention to what they were going to say, I looked around to look for Amy. I saw Shadow behind his parents, waiting for them to finish talking.

A few seconds passed of searching until I saw Amy. She's even more beautiful than chilidogs. And that is saying something.

The dress that she has really compliments her figure. The flowers in her hair were fit for her personality. She's like an angel that fell from heaven.

She was looking around the crowd and stopped when she saw me straight in the eyes.

OoOoOoOoO

Oh shit! Why the hell did I have to look! I need some water to stop me from getting anxious. I turned to one of the girls in back of me.

" Can you please get me a glass?" I asked. She looked at me with wide eyes. I then noticed the other girls look at me with surprised and scared faces. I was confused at first as to why they were staring at me like that until I realized what I said.

" Oh no, no, no, I didn't mean that. I meant as a glass of water, not something to hurt myself or anyone," I quickly said.

What is it with these people and their corrupt minds?

The girls around me had relieved faces and one of them left to get me what I needed. I can't do this. Breathing was starting to become a difficult task for me as Dan and Kyra were starting to wrap up their speech.

The girl came back with a glass of water and handed it to me. I slowly drank it, trying to calm down from the nerves that were starting to build up inside me.

All of a sudden, mom came out of nowhere and grabbed my shoulders. I gave out a shriek, causing everybody from the crowd to look at me.

I laughed nervously and covered my burning face. I peeked through my fingers to see everybody still looking at me. I looked to the side of the crowd and saw Sonic with a serious expression, but I can tell he wanted to laugh.

I cracked a smile myself as I noticed how awkward this was. He seemed to notice this and smiled himself. The moment was suddenly ruined when my mom whispered to me.

" Honey, I think they're waiting for you to say something," she whispered. I took one last glance towards Sonic and then back to Dan and Kyra.

" Uh…" I looked around and then pointed at my mom," it's her fault!" I said as I pointed at her. My mom looked at me with a surprised look and slapped my arm.

" Ok, ok, it's not her fault. You can continue," I gestured to Dan and Kyra. They nodded and just kept talking. I looked to my side and almost shrieked again.

" Sonic! Oh my goodness! You scared the heck out of me!" I exclaimed while punching his arm. He just smiled and kept looking right at me. I started to feel a bit uncomfortable.

" So, I've been wanting to talk to you about that day. Um, I'm really sorry about what I said and I just hope you would forgive me. I mean, I didn't think about what I was saying and I ended up saying some hurtful stuff," I said while my hands were fidgeting.

He raised an eyebrow.

" Oh come on! Cut me some slack dude, you know I'm not good with apologies!" I exclaimed, but not too loudly so as not to attract attention. He rolled his eyes and finally spoke.

" I know you're not good with apologies. Heck, I think I never heard you apologize in the fifteen years we have known each other!" he joked. I lightly laughed and then looked to where Shadow was.

He was glaring at us from the corner of his eyes. I winced at how passionately he was glaring.

I then noticed that he was looking at Sonic instead of me. I looked up at Sonic to see that he was shooting daggers at the other hedgehog. Sonic noticed that I was looking at him so he broke the eye contact from Shadow and looked at me.

" You sure you want to be with Shadow?" he asked. I groaned as he said that question. Not this again.

" Look Sonic, just let me. It's not you who made this decision. I-I know you like me and everything, but you're too late. I already made my decision, and you can't do anything about it," I said as nicely as possible.

" That's not exactly true. I can do one thing," he said. With that said, he turned around and went into the crowd.

What did he mean by that?

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Ok, this chapter is done! See you in the next one!**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Fine! I'll continue!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

This is fucking killing me! So much talking is seriously killing me. Suddenly, Tails, who was standing next to me, spoke.

" Are you sure about this? I mean, you could be seriously in-" he started, but I cut him off.

" Look, I'm positive this is going to work. Plus, you'll be my doctor to mend my wounds," I joked. Instead of laughing with me, he had a very unamused face.

I just sighed and looked to the center of the crowd. After ten minutes of talking, Shadow's parents finished their speech and moved out of the way.

Shadow went to the middle and stood there. He seemed to have noticed me because he had this smirk on his face. I seriously don't know what Amy sees in him.

I growled and barred my teeth as Shadow kept looking at me with that fucking smirk. I was just about to lung at him when Tails held me down.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it there. I don't think you should attack right now," he said while trying to calm me down. I kept on struggling until I calmed down a little. He let me go and I regained my posture.

" Fucking black and red asshole. That good for nothing hedgehog shit," I murmured to myself. I then saw Amy walking towards him.

I didn't really pay attention to what was going on, but when I noticed that Shadow was about to mark her as his, I lunged at him and brought him to the floor.

" Sonic!?" I heard Amy exclaim. I had Shadow pinned down to the floor. Everybody gasped when I had attacked him. They couldn't do anything though. Shadow raised his eyebrow as if to question me what I was doing.

" I'm not going to let you claim Amy without fighting me," I said to him. He just smirked and kicked me on the stomach, making me roll off him.

He was about to kick me again when I tripped him and punched him in the face. He staggered back and wiped some blood that was trickling down his mouth.

Amy had a horrified look on her face as we fought. I grabbed Shadow's neck and held him to the ground. He grabbed my arm and flipped me over him.

I got on all fours and stood there, ready to pounce the second he moves. Despite him being in a suit, which was ripped all over (courtesy by me), he also got on all fours.

We stood there, waiting for the other one to make a move. I heard people whispering at each other. Amy was standing there, not knowing what to do.

Shadow stood still, but I knew that he was ready to pounce, but not at me. I growled lowly as he smirked at me. I heard some thunder, and a few seconds past until rain started to pour.

I was getting soaking wet, but I didn't care. Shadow then jumped at Amy, put I lunged myself at him and knocked him down, away from her.

He attacked me and bit my throat, cutting of my breathing. His teeth were piercing my skin as I struggled underneath him.

" No, Shadow, don't!" I heard Amy shout out. She was about to run towards us when I shot her a look saying to stay there.

She stopped and kept looking at us. Shadow bit down harder, making me cry out in pain.

Damnit, I hope this is worth it.

OoOoOoOoO

I couldn't stand watching this. I saw some blood starting to trickle down Sonic's neck. And as I heard him cry out, I felt my heart break at the pain Sonic must have been going through.

Sonic managed to get Shadow off him and then Sonic was about to attack Shadow, but he just pushed him aside. Sonic was on the floor groaning as he tried to get up.

Shadow just ignored him and started to walk towards me. He had this crazed look every time he got closer to me. The expression on his face creeped me out and I started to back away.

Shadow was about to jump at me again when a hand grabbed his leg and flipped him over. I looked around the crowd to see horrified looks. I didn't pay much attention to the battle until I felt myself being pushed to the ground.

I struggled but the figure on top of me had grabbed my arms and held them in place. I looked up to see Sonic. His throat was bleeding and he had scratches everywhere. He then opened his mouth to speak.

" I'm sorry Amy, but I just can't lose you."

Before I can say anything, I felt a sudden pain on my neck. I couldn't help but scream as the pain was unbearable. I could hear everybody gasp at the sudden turn of events.

I could see Shadow standing up and look to our direction. His eyes were filled with hatred, but not towards me. Sonic must have seen Shadow from the corner of his eyes because he tightened his hold on me.

I heard Sonic growl lowly the more Shadow stood there watching us. And after a while, Sonic released his hold on me and got up. My hands immediately went to my neck.

I rubbed my neck to feel something weird on my bare hands. I retreated my hand away from my neck to see some blood. That was enough to make me realize what had just happened.

At that exact same moment, the whole world went black.

**(A/N: Should I continue? You know what? I'm in a good mood today. I'll continue.)**

OoOoOoOoO

I could feel myself coming into consciousness, but I didn't want to open my eyes. I just want all this to be a bad a dream. I just want to be in my house, in my pajamas, friends with Sonic, never met Shadow, thirteen again, and not claimed.

After counting to ten, I opened my eyes to see that I was on my bed. Well, not _my_ bed, but it was a bed. I looked around the room to notice that it was kind of familiar. I also noticed that in was in my pajamas (yes! One of my wishes came true).

My head was still dizzy, since I probably hit my head against the floor when I fainted. I stood up and used anything around the room so that I can stop myself from collapsing.

The more I walked through the hallways, the more I was starting to believe that this is Sonic's house.

I then felt a sudden urge to use the bathroom. I stumbled through the hallway as I tried to find the bathroom. I don't really care if I'm at a stranger's house. I just have to do my business or PMS (pants might shred).

I finally found the bathroom, but I heard water running, and it sounded like the person in there was taking a shower. I would have preferred to wait, but my bladder couldn't hold in any longer.

I knocked on the door so that the person inside knows that I need to use the bathroom.

" Um, can I use the bathroom? I'm not gonna peek," I said bashfully. My cheeks were burning at the fact that I'm asking a person that is showering to use to same bathroom.

I then heard the water stop running. All of a sudden, Sonic came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. At that moment, my bladder seemed to have stopped complaining for that second and decided to stay shut.

" Oh, come on Sonic! Couldn't you at least put some pants on?" I said as I covered my eyes and looked away. I was blushing like crazy. I heard him chuckle and walk right past me.

Once he was out of sight, I entered the bathroom and did my own business in peace. As I was washing my hands, I noticed there were some drops of red liquid on the handle and shower curtains.

I looked at it closer and I could smell the familiar iron scent in blood. The events that happened earlier in the day replayed in my mind.

I went back to the room where I woke up in to see Sonic on the bed. He luckily had pants on. I walked to the bed and sat next to him. He opened his eyes and was about to get up, but I pushed him down.

I looked at his neck and saw a horrible bite wound. I got up to get supplies so that I can mend his wound. In the bathroom, I grabbed alcohol and a rag to disinfect his injury.

When I got back to the room, Sonic was still lying there. I sat next to him and soaked some alcohol on the rag. As soon as I put the rag on his wound, he jumped a bit, but didn't do anything else.

**(A/N: Don't you guys just hate it when you have to use alcohol when you get hurt? Cause I sure do!)**

It was quiet, so I decided to say something to break the ice.

" Don't think that since you already marked me as yours doesn't mean that I'm going to be all cozy with you. We're still friends… ok?" I said. I can't do anything now. What he did wasn't at all against the rules.

I dabbed at his wound again. He winced again. I could tell that he was disappointed at what I said.

" Ok," and with that said, he didn't say another word the rest of the afternoon.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Ok, you guys should be happy that I'm in such a good mood today. I wrote about 1 ½ chapters here. That is about 1,000 more words. I know it's not a lot, but to me it is.**

**Sorry if this chapter was pretty sucky and everything, I kind of rushed on it. Next chapter will be pretty juicy with some stuff (no, Amy will not be with Sonic next chapter. And no, they will not do 'it' in a while *****awkward cough*****).**

**Anyway, poor Sonic, he has to suffer with the alcohol. Also, I was thinking of Amy getting all mad with Sonic and everything, but I thought better. I mean, it's not against the rules for Sonic to take Amy away from Shadow anyway. Plus, at least she's with the guy she knew since she was born.**

**And I know I sucked at the fighting scene.**

**Thanks for reading and make sure to review! You guys can PM me for any questions on this story or my other story, Unexpected.**

**Peace out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello fellow readers! Let me tell you this, I was watching the game of Sonic EXE. And let me just say… it was frickin' creepy! I was seriously watching this thing at three in the morning in the dark while my parents were sleeping.**

**I immediately shut my phone off and couldn't go to sleep after. My mind has been mentally damaged. I suggest for people that get scared easily to not watch it!**

**I'm still suffering even while I'm writing! I'm still shaking, that's how traumatizing that was. I know I sound like a baby, but I've never been good with these scary things.**

**Anyway, watch it if you want to. But remember, he would like to play hide and seek with you. And he will always find you * laughs evilly*.**

**Ok, so I wanted to do this (no, it's not a Sonic EXE preview that I want to do. I might do it in the future) because I have writer's block for my other story Unexpected. It majorly sucks!**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to (me!) SEGA (damnit!). This story is MINE.**

**Oh, I have a special guest as well! *****Whistles***

**Sonic:*groans* What do you want?**

**Me: Nothing, I just wanted the audience to see you!**

**Sonic: Can I say something to them?**

**Me: Sure you can.**

**Sonic: If you try to steal her story, beware. She will hunt you down! Literally! I mean look at this! *shows arrow on shoulder***

**Me: *shoves Sonic's face away***** Don't listen to him. He just likes to talk garbage.**

**Sonic: But it's true! I was just runn-**

**Me: *****shoves face even more***** Anyway, I'm wasting your time, so enjoy!**

* * *

I slightly moved to the side to unexpectedly fall off the couch. My head hit against the arm of the couch and my back ached from the uncomfortable position I was in the whole night.

The blanket was wrapped around my body and it covered my head completely. As I… _wiggle wiggle wiggle _**(A/N: Fine, I'll stop playing. Now…where were we?)**

As I wiggled my arms out of the constricting blanket, it lowered itself slightly, allowing the rays of sun to reach my eyes. I managed to free one of my arms, immediately using my hand to shield the blinding light.

I moaned at the sudden rude awakening. I've never been a morning person, that's for sure. The blankets loosened and I escaped from the tangled mess.

I slowly got up and went to the bathroom. I yawned while I scratched my head. I'm really hoping that my period has ended. Sonic has been acting extra weird around me these past two days.

Oh, and I haven't told you guys why I was sleeping on the couch. Let's just say that I don't want to risk anything with Sonic. Especially now, since I'm on my period. And let me just say, he's been acting really direct these days. If you know what I mean.

I was about to enter the bathroom when Sonic came out of his room. He already seemed to be completely awake. Unfortunately, Sonic is a morning person.

It was quiet for a while until he decided to speak up.

" Does your back hurt?" he asked. I wasn't expecting that. How did he know?

" Um, yeah. That couch of yours doesn't seem to like me," I quietly said. I took one step closer to the bathroom door when he used his super speed to come right behind me.

He put his hands on my shoulders, but he didn't do anything further. I shivered as I felt his breath on my neck. This was getting a bit too uncomfortable for me.

" How about I give you a massage," he suggested. I immediately lit up, as the thought of a massage seemed promising.

I turned toward him and told him yes. He took my hand and took me to his room. I felt a bit uneasy but I still went to the bed. I lied on the bed with my front against the cushion.

" How did you know my back hurt?" I asked. He came to my side and stayed still for a few seconds. His actions indicated that he was being hesitant.

It took quite a while, but he then lightly put his hands on my back. Time seemed to slow down as I felt the warmth emitting from his hands as they slowly went up my back.

I suddenly started to have this similar sensation that I used to have when I was younger whenever I was with Sonic. His hands reached my shoulders and he gently rubbed them.

I couldn't help but moan as his hands worked their magic. The room was silent except the moans of relaxation that were escaping from my lips. I don't think I ever got a massage this good before.

" To answer your question, Tails would sometimes sleep on that couch. Every time he would wake up, he would always have pain in his back. And me being a good friend, I would give him massages," he explained.

I tried not to laugh. Something that he said was pretty weird. I couldn't keep it in. I started giggling, causing Sonic to keep his hands still on my back.

He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head a little. I couldn't take it anymore so I sat up and grabbed Sonic's cheeks. My face was really close to Sonic's, but I didn't really pay attention to this.

" Aawww, that's so cute! You and Tails have a gay relationship!" I exclaimed. Sonic immediately backed away with a blush on his face. Or maybe his cheeks were red from the amount of squeezing I was doing to his cheeks.

" W-what!? No! I just give him massages! It's the same thing between us!" he then gestured to himself and me with one of his hands.

" We're still friends according to you, and that didn't change when I was giving you a massage," he said. I was about to say something when he suddenly appeared right in front of me. His nose was touching mine, making my face go a bit red.

His eyelids went halfway down and he had this smirk on his face. He then came even closer.

" Although, I wouldn't mind if you think that we're something more than friends," he said. It was barely even a whisper, but I heard him perfectly. If it was possible, my face started to burn even more than before.

Yeesh, this guy can go from embarrassed to cocky in just a few seconds.

His hand then reached to my quills and slightly played with them. What surprised me was when he put my quills to his nose and inhaled rather deeply.

I turned my head to the opposite side of him, trying to hide my burning face. He let go of my quills and I felt his wet nose on my face. Before I could push him off, he decided to say something else.

" Amy Rose fits you… _perfectly_," he said with something in his voice. He sniffed my quills once again. The way he said that sent shivers up and down my spine.

I immediately pushed him off me and walked out the room without looking at him. I went to the bathroom, making sure to lock the door.

I then realized something. I cursed myself at how stupid I could possibly become. I had no freakin' bra underneath my tank top! Plus, this time of the month isn't helping.

No wonder he got so pervy. I was already hitting my head against the tiled wall as a punishment.

Ugh…men.

* * *

I was already at the town market to buy some stuff to use so that I can cook dinner. I really didn't want to cook, but I have no choice. I can't live with my mom because I already have a mate.

I reached to this stand where they have all kinds of fruit. Mangoes, grapes, cherries, and my favorite, strawberries. I need these at our house!

Wait a sec, did I say 'our' house. No, never. I took some of each fruit and put it in a basket that I was carrying. Once I finished choosing the fruit that I wanted, I turned around to almost bump into another woman.

" Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't see you!" I then looked at the woman and realized that it was Rouge. She seemed to realize that it was me because her face lit up and she hugged me.

" Amy! It's so good to see you again! I didn't think that I would see you here!" she exclaimed. I laughed and agreed with her.

" Yeah, I thought I was going to be doing this when I turned seventeen," I said with a laugh. She smiled and we started to talk about different things.

After a few hours, I already had everything that I needed and paid every owner for the fruits and vegetables that took. Rouge and I parted ways and I slowly walked to the house.

The basket that I was carrying was getting pretty heavy, so I put it on top of my head like every woman did.

When I reached my destination, I knocked on the door and waited for Sonic to open it. Almost immediately, the door was wide open. I entered and put the heavy basket down.

The second I released my grip, the basket had disappeared and in return, a certain blue hedgehog was standing in front of me. I rolled my eyes.

Showoff.

I went to the kitchen with Sonic behind me and started to take out the ingredients that I needed make dinner. Sonic didn't say a word as I went back and forth in the kitchen grabbing the supplies.

After a while, I was in the middle of cooking when I felt Sonic stand up and stand right next to me.

" What are you doing?" he asked. I rolled my eyes again and shook my head. He knew what I was doing. He just wanted me to talk.

" I'm doing your favorite… chilidogs," I said. He didn't seem as excited as he used to be whenever I made chilidogs.

" Actually, there is one thing that I love more than chilidogs," he said. I gave him a questioning look. Chilidogs were always his favorite. What was this other thing that he loved more than his childhood snack?

" What?" I asked.

He suddenly grabbed my chin gently and turned my face to look at him. My breath hitched as he looked deeply into my eyes. He brought his lips to my ear and whispered,

" _You"_

* * *

**Oh my goodness! Finally, some sonamy! I was totally dying for this part of the story! Oh, no offense to any gays out there. I have two bisexual friends that I talk to everyday, so I have nothing I against them!**

**And did you notice that Amy also has some conflicting feelings for Sonic? It's so cute! I'm sorry if I'm acting all fan girlish, I'm rarely like this.**

**Oh, I was watching Sonic the Hedgehog 06.**

**The horror! When Elise kissed Sonic, I was literally yelling at the screen and cursing SEGA for making Elise kiss him. What was funny though was that the person who was playing the game screamed and covered the scene with a horrified expression.**

**He later said that it was horrifying. All I could do was laugh at how he was taking it.**

**Anyway, I recommend sonamy lovers to watch these videos called " It's Just Shyness". There's an English version now, so you guys should watch it. But I suggest watching the Spanish version since there is more emotion in this version. It has subtitles, so people who don't understand it can read that. Also, the one who did the English version is a sonally lover. Yuck.**

**It's so funny and adorable! I suggest you watch it!**

**Ok, make sure to review. Actually, you have to review, ok. I'm not asking for a favor, I'm demanding you to review! Or you will end up like Sonic! *Points to the corner***

**Sonic: *Tied up and has a bandana on his mouth***

**Ok, peace out!**

…

**I'm just kidding! But please, please, please review!**


End file.
